1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of implements for musical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recorder is a woodwind musical instrument that is very suitable for instructing children in music. A child will typically take a recorder to class, and hold it with both hands during instruction. Experience has shown, however, that in the hands of a child, a recorder may become a toy, a weapon, or whatever fits the occasion.
If the child needs to use the hands for another purpose, the recorder will be placed down. When that happens, the recorder may be lost, mixed up with other ones, or placed in an unsanitary condition.
Some resourceful teachers have addressed this by tying a string around the recorder, and then passing the string around the child""s neck. When that is done for many children, the teachers"" attention is spent away from teaching, wasting a lot of precious instruction time.
The present invention overcomes these problems and limitations of the prior art.
Generally, the present invention provides support devices for a musical instrument, and methods for making such support devices. A support device includes a strap for hanging from the neck of the user. Attached to the strap is a brace, shaped to receive the instrument.
This way the instrument cannot be placed down. When released, it will hang from the neck of the user, preventing losing it. In addition, the strap limits how far from the user the instrument can be moved, when there is a pause in musical instruction.
Preferably the brace is such that the strap is attached such that no portion of the strap contacts the instrument, when it is so supported. This optimizes the contact of the instrument with the brace.